En trois mots
by Bichebleue
Summary: Une perte et le monde s'effondre. Comment se relever après une telle tragédie ? L'amour est-il suffisamment fort pour aider à surmonter cette épreuve ou le désespoir ruine-t-il tous ses efforts ? Trois parties, trois scènes de vie rythmées par le deuil.
1. Blessure

**Salut ;)**

 **Tout d'abord, je préfère prévenir : ce n'est pas le genre de lecture auquel on s'attend à quelques jours de Noël, mais voilà, en pleines révisions de partiels, je suis tombée par hasard sur ce texte (bientôt un an quand même) que je n'avais pas encore soumis à la communauté. Surtout qu'en plus, c'est mon dernier texte dramatique pour le ShikaTema (bah oui, j'ai beaucoup moins l'envie d'écrire sur des sujets dramatiques avec eux ^^') Je l'avais fait à l'occasion d'un concours dont les critères étaient un genre dramatique incluant une famille et sous la forme de trois parties.**

 **Alors désolée pour ce texte un peu triste ^^'**

 **Dédicace spéciale à Miss Chappy : je sais, je suis censée être en train de réviser, mais j'ai tout plein d'idées qui perturbent mon cerveau donc je brave mes propres règles (tant mieux pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? :D ).**

 **Bonne lecture (et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !)**

 **Bichebleue**

* * *

Le lieutenant chargé de l'enquête pénétra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, éclairée au minimum. Déjà son collègue l'attendait, attablé devant celle qui était placée en garde à vue. A priori, l'interrogée n'avait rien de suspect. Une femme lambda.

Certes, blonde naturelle, ce qui contrastait avec les habituels cheveux noirs ou décolorés de la population d'Osaka. Mis à part cette originalité capillaire, rien dans son attitude ne l'alarmait. Comme une majorité d'enquêteurs, il se fiait à son instinct, même s'il ne le clamait pas haut et fort. Cette première rencontre n'affolait pas son radar personnel. C'était une femme dans la trentaine, encore vêtue de son tailleur pantalon qu'elle avait dû passer tôt le matin en se rendant au travail.

Quelques mèches de ses cheveux pendaient devant son visage, s'échappant de son chignon presque défait. À première vue, il n'y avait aucun signe de nervosité due à une culpabilité quelconque. Il ressentait uniquement l'énorme crainte d'une mère à l'égard de son enfant portée disparue. Un coup d'œil sur son collègue le confortait dans le résultat de cet examen superficiel. Naruto pensait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas la trempe d'une mère infanticide. Il lui fallait maintenant approfondir l'analyse en poursuivant l'interrogatoire.

Il prit son temps pour s'avancer vers la table et s'installer aux côtés de son coéquipier. La théâtralité pesait plus qu'on ne le pensait dans la conduite d'un interrogatoire. Pas une seule fois, l'interrogée ne leva la tête vers lui. Elle paraissait plongée dans une forme de léthargie, certainement due au choc émotionnel. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'attitude d'un assassin, fier de son crime ou le refoulant au plus profond de ses pensées. Elle était réellement inquiète pour la vie de sa fille.

Une fois convenablement installé – à défaut de l'être confortablement – il se racla la gorge. Cette manifestation ne troubla pas les pensées de la jeune femme. Un dernier échange à Naruto et ce dernier lui lançait déjà un regard compatissant.

\- - Madame Nara, je suis le lieutenant Uchiha Sasuke de la brigade criminelle, se présenta-t-il, clairement, je suis cochargé de l'enquête sur la disparition de votre fille.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il eut un bref sursaut de stupeur. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir des prunelles d'un vert mêlé de bleu profond. Ce n'était pas une couleur ordinaire. C'était un avantage pour recueillir des témoignages : une telle femme ne passait pas inaperçue. Il se reprit et concentra toute son attention sur elle. Elle ne lui accordait pas la moindre importance. La poitrine nouée par l'angoisse, l'esprit rongé par l'inquiétude, ses pensées demeuraient ailleurs.

\- - Madame Nara, rappela-t-il, je vais reprendre l'interrogatoire avec vous.

Toujours pas de réaction. Passive, elle posa son regard vague sur lui.

\- - Pouvez-vous me raconter votre journée ?

Elle aurait pu contester et soulever qu'elle répétait pour la énième fois la même chose. Pourtant, après un moment de silence, elle prit la parole, d'une voix faible.

\- - J'ai fait comme d'habitude, commença-t-elle, les yeux fixant un point vague. Je me suis levée à cinq heures quinze, comme tous les matins.

* * *

 _Le réveil était discret, à son niveau sonore minimum afin de ne pas perturber le sommeil des autres résidents. Avec son sommeil léger, elle s'éveillait sans difficulté. Rapidement, elle vérifia l'heure affichée avant d'éteindre son réveil._

 _Cinq heures quinze._

 _Elle se redressa, rejeta la couverture qui enveloppait ses jambes et attrapa sa robe de chambre. Ses pieds trouvèrent ses chaussons et la menèrent vers la cuisine. Le soleil pointait lentement son nez, dégageant le voile bleuté de la nuit qui s'achevait. Elle activa sa théière, prépara son petit-déjeuner et en profita pour exécuter quelques postures de yoga pour bien réveiller son corps. Son thé fut prêt, elle s'installa sur la table à manger et dégusta ses tartines au miel, son regard observant le ciel qui s'éclaircissait lentement._

 _Cinq heures vingt-sept._

 _Son petit-déjeuner avalé, elle rinça rapidement sa tasse et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Quatorze minutes plus tard et des poussières, elle en ressortait habillée, coiffée, parfumée et légèrement maquillée. Elle était prête à partir. Cependant, elle n'omettait jamais de se rendre sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'avança vers le petit lit dans lequel dormait paisiblement son petit ange. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux châtains foncés de la fillette avant de déposer une bise sur son front. Rapidement, elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié dans sa tenue. Elle avisa le T-shirt pêche à l'effigie d'un tanuki héros d'un dessin animé célèbre, le pantalon blanc en coton et les chaussettes blanches et chaussures orange qu'elle avait préparés la veille. Son bob complétait l'ensemble posé sur le fauteuil. À ses pieds, se trouvait son cartable – avec dessus cet éternel tanuki qu'elle adorait – dans lequel elle avait déjà placé sa gourde et une paire de lunettes solaires. Son mari n'aurait plus qu'à rajouter son bentô et elle serait parée pour sa sortie à l'aquarium. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle recouvrit sa fille et rapprocha sa peluche favorite._

 _Juste avant de partir au travail, elle faisait halte dans la chambre conjugale. Son mari détestait les réveils. Avant qu'ils ne s'installent ensemble, il en avait au moins jeté une bonne dizaine, ne supportant pas de se lever cinq minutes avant l'heure._

 _Depuis, elle venait l'extirper des bras de Morphée._

 _Le voir dormir comme un bébé la faisait toujours rire. Elle le trouvait adorable, mignon. Elle réalisait toujours à quel point elle avait de la chance de partager sa vie avec cet être d'apparence si grognon et pourtant si charmant. Elle s'agenouilla près du lit et caressa l'une de ses joues. Bien sûr, il ne réagissait pas. Jamais lors de la première caresse. Ce qui avait le don de la faire glousser intérieurement. Elle retint un sourire et se pencha pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres. Presque par magie, son corps s'éveillait, ses bras s'étiraient pour l'enlacer et la retenir un moment contre lui. Il marmonnait de contentement, tel un bébé satisfait, les yeux toujours clos. Elle caressa son dos, arrangea ses cheveux désordonnés, lui laissant le temps de se réveiller tranquillement. Vingt secondes. Quarante. Une minute._

\- - _Shika ?_

\- - _Mmm ?_

\- - _Bonjour._

 _Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il approcha son visage pour l'embrasser. Il ne se réveillait jamais complètement sans son baiser matinal. Lorsqu'il s'écarta d'elle, ses yeux étaient ouverts, encore endormis, mais brillants de tendresse._

\- - _Bonjour, Lumière de ma vie, Soleil de mon existence, Lune de mes nuits, Sœur de mon âme, déclama-t-il, avec ferveur._

 _Elle étouffa un rire. Depuis que leur ami Rock Lee était devenu célèbre grâce à la vente de ses recueils de poésie, son mari les apprenait par cœur pour lui réciter chaque matin, quelques vers. Ce matin ne faisait pas exception._

\- - _Tu vas arrêter avec ça ?_

\- - _Sublime rose dont l'épine transperce mon cœur, n'as-tu point de compassion pour l'être malheureux que je suis, qui, pour toi, se consume de passion ?_

\- - _Qu'est-ce que tu es bête !_

 _Il se redressa, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. Elle n'admettrait jamais qu'elle adorait l'entendre réciter ces paroles insensées. Au début, il le faisait pour rire de la fougue sentimentale de leur ami. Mais la faire glousser tous les matins était devenu une meilleure motivation._

\- - _Bonjour, dit-il, lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes. Bien dormi ?_

\- - _Comme toujours._

 _Et dans ces moments, elle était constamment tiraillée entre l'envie de se pelotonner dans ses bras et partir travailler. Noyée dans son regard embrumé de sommeil, elle se retenait d'assouvir son désir et revint à la réalité._

\- - _Aujourd'hui, elle va à l'aquarium, ne l'oublie pas._

\- - _Ah, je sais …_

\- - _Son sac est déjà prêt, il ne restera plus qu'à faire son bentô._

\- - _Okay… Autre chose ?_

 _Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, un air malicieux apparaissant sur son visage._

\- - _Elle sera très fatiguée ce soir._

 _Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de relever la tête. Il avait parfaitement compris à quoi elle faisait allusion._

\- - _Une sortie, ça demande beaucoup d'énergie, renchérit-il, en inspectant sa tenue._

\- - _Surtout à l'aquarium. Elle sera enchantée par tous ces requins, méduses et autres animaux adorables qui la fascinent._

\- - _Elle en prendra plein les yeux, c'est certain …_

 _Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus, leurs yeux dévoilant sans peine leurs pensées. Ils pouvaient rester des heures à se reluquer mutuellement sans en être dérangés. Pourtant, la vie active impliquait certaines responsabilités et contraintes._

\- - _Ça m'ennuie de te dire ça mais tu risques de rater ton train si tu ne pars pas dans cinq minutes._

 _Elle grogna, lâcha un juron et se dégagea de son étreinte, non après avoir recueilli un dernier baiser. Elle attrapa une paire de baskets souples pratiques pour marcher rapidement jusqu'à la gare et se retourna juste avant de quitter la chambre._

\- - _Bonne journée, Tem._

\- - _À ce soir._

 _Et elle termina de se préparer dans l'entrée et referma la porte de leur appartement, parée pour une journée de boulot normale, le cœur et la tête remplie de pensées de sa petite famille._

* * *

Son récit terminé, elle se tut et plongea à nouveau dans un état second. Ils n'existaient plus dans son monde. Son angoisse de mère les occultait de ses pensées. Ils passeraient et repasseraient en revue son emploi du temps afin de déterminer si elle n'avait pas eu une quelconque responsabilité vis-à-vis de l'enlèvement de sa fille. Mais avec le peu qu'il avait aperçu de l'intéressée et son intuition, le lieutenant Uchiha pressentait que cette mère était innocente.

Restait à savoir ce que son instinct disait du père.

Le père était dans un mauvais état.

Autant sa femme gardait son anxiété au fond d'elle, lui n'avait pas le courage de lutter contre l'état de nervosité qui l'agitait. Terriblement inquiet pour sa progéniture, ses manies d'ancien fumeur reprenaient le dessus. Ses mains tremblaient, la droite approchant de sa bouche comme s'il y amenait une cigarette fictive. Lorsqu'il réalisait que le bâton de nicotine n'existait pas, il la laissait retomber sur sa cuisse et se renfrognait davantage. Il aurait pu le tenter en lui proposant une cigarette mais Naruto l'en aurait empêché. Cet homme souffrait déjà suffisamment pour qu'il lui fasse subir une autre méchanceté. Cette fois-ci, il laissait la parole à Naruto, se contentant d'épier le père de l'enfant disparu.

\- - Monsieur Nara, qu'avez-vous fait après que votre femme soit partie au travail ?

\- - Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Toute angoisse disparut soudain pour laisser place à une hostilité glaciale.

\- - Cela fait exactement trois heures et cinquante-quatre minutes que ma femme et moi sommes interrogés chacun de notre côté, commença-t-il, la mâchoire serrée. Cela fait exactement trois heures et cinquante-quatre minutes que l'on vous répète les mêmes choses et il peut s'écouler encore trois heures et cinquante-quatre minutes que nos déclarations ne changeraient pas. Et tout cela est et sera du temps perdu. Pendant que vous tentez de nous faire craquer par vos méthodes de pression psychologique, notre fille est quelque part, seule, toute seule avec on ne sait qui et …

Sa voix se brisa au même titre que le masque de colère de son visage. Il se tut, la gorge nouée par des sanglots qu'il refoula non sans mal. Lorsqu'il se reprit, son air et son ton étaient implorants.

\- - Je vous jure que je vous ai déjà tout dit.

Naruto hocha la tête, plein d'empathie à l'égard de cet homme terrifié. C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait rien leur dire de plus. En trois heures et cinquante-quatre minutes – comment avait-il pu mesurer le temps alors qu'on lui avait retiré sa montre ? – il leur avait raconté la même chose. Il s'était levé, avait préparé le petit-déjeuner et avait réveillé sa fille. Il avait fait comme tous les matins : il s'était occupé d'elle. Oui, il était un homme moderne qui prenait part à l'éducation de son enfant et s'y investissait avec cœur et volonté. Oui, il était doué pour coiffer les cheveux fins de sa fille, mettre ses collants et préparer un bentô, pas aussi mignon que celui des autres mamans, mais tout aussi délicieux. Oui, il avait choisi ces horaires de travail décalés pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille, permettant à sa femme de continuer sa vie professionnelle même après cette naissance.

Cela avait été leur choix et ils ne le regrettaient pas.

Beaucoup les avaient critiqués, considérant qu'ils étaient de mauvais parents parce qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux et plaçaient leur fille dans un de ces rares centres d'éveil. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre les six ans de leur fille pour que l'un d'entre eux reprennent une activité professionnelle. Sa femme s'était battue pour obtenir un poste bien placé et il n'aurait pas supporté de la voir reléguer à un emploi bien en deçà de ses capacités parce qu'elle avait désiré ce bébé avec lui. Le schéma des couples japonais lambda ne leur correspondait pas. Sa femme avait déjà quitté son pays natal pour lui, il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'elle abandonne son travail.

Il avait donc accompagné sa fille dans ce centre d'éveil accueillant les enfants de deux à cinq ans. Il l'avait embrassée et lui avait souhaité de bien s'amuser tout en restant sage. La fillette avait promis et s'était précipitée vers ses camarades de jeu, aussi excités qu'elle à l'idée de visiter l'aquarium d'Osaka. Ensuite, il s'était dirigé vers le lieu de son travail qu'il ne devait pas quitter avant vingt-et-une heures.

Normalement, son épouse récupérait leur fille à dix-huit heures précises et elles rentraient à la maison. Excepté aujourd'hui. Il avait reçu un coup de fil à quinze heures trente-deux de l'une des responsables du groupe de sa fille qui lui annonçait, paniquée, qu'elle était au poste de police parce que sa fille avait disparu. Selon ses dires, après le déjeuner, il eut beaucoup de monde à l'aquarium, des classes différentes avec une foule d'enfants et sa fille avait manqué à l'appel.

Les surveillantes avaient simplement retrouvé son sac à dos, son bob et sa gourde, renversée. Les autres enfants ne savaient pas non plus où était passée leur camarade. Cependant, lorsque les agents de police interrogèrent l'amie la plus proche de la fillette, celle-ci, soutenue par sa mère, admit qu'un « méchant monsieur » avait attrapé la petite Nara.

Cette révélation avait fait monter d'un cran la peur des jeunes parents et Sasuke avait décidé de les interroger séparément. Il arrivait souvent que l'un des parents voire les deux, soient derrière une mascarade alors qu'ils cherchaient à se débarrasser de l'enfant. Or, son instinct et l'examen des parents lui intimaient que pour le cas de la petite Nara, les parents étaient hors de cause.

Le père avait raison. Les interroger faisait perdre du temps sur les recherches.

Soudain, trois coups secs, espacés de deux secondes chacun, se firent entendre. Sasuke garda son calme mais le visage de Naruto blêmit.

Trois coups étaient leur signal. L'enfant avait été retrouvée.

Mais elle n'était pas en vie.

Sasuke avait déjà suspecté une certaine perspicacité chez l'homme qu'il interrogeait mais lorsque celui-ci scruta le visage de Naruto et que ce dernier, sensible à cette affaire, évita à tout prix son regard perçant, il comprit. Sasuke vit le moment précis où Shikamaru Nara, le père de la victime, saisit l'effroyable. Sasuke vit passer dans son regard une foule d'émotions qui lui coupèrent le souffle. Le néant, d'abord, fit son apparition, découlant du choc de la nouvelle. Puis, les cils battirent, sur un regard vague, lointain, qui se chargea en une fraction de seconde d'une lame d'un chagrin immense. Avant même que cette vague de douleur ne frappe le père, Sasuke la vit naître au fond de ses yeux, crisper les muscles de son visage et briser son âme. Cependant, au moment de céder à la puissance de son chagrin, un hurlement fit trembler les murs du poste de police. Certes, ceux-ci n'étaient pas bien solides et sonorisés et la faible isolation du bâtiment expliqua pourquoi la voix de la mère retentit jusqu'à eux. Sasuke vit le père se pétrifier, puis luttant à nouveau contre ses propres sanglots, il se leva, déterminé, de sa chaise.

\- - Laissez-moi rejoindre ma femme.

Sa voix était ferme malgré ses yeux qui s'humidifiaient. Avant même qu'il ne lui réponde, Naruto s'était déjà levé et ouvrait la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. En un coup de vent, l'homme avait disparu avec son coéquipier.

Les retrouvailles entre les jeunes parents furent un véritable déchirement.

La jeune femme, auparavant si calme, s'était déchaînée lorsque la psychologue de leur section lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle.

Le petit cadavre de la fillette avait été retrouvé près d'une berge de la baie d'Osaka, à proximité d'une petite entreprise de chargement. Les employés – durant une pause cigarette – avaient aperçu l'enfant et l'avaient signalée le plus rapidement possible. Malgré les premiers secours prodigués, ils se rendirent à l'évidence : l'enfant ne respirait plus. Et sa mère perdit toute retenue. Elle hurla, renversa tout ce qui trouvait à ses côtés, repoussa la psychologue qui tentait de la calmer. La dénégation occultait toute faculté de raisonnement. Poussant des cris de fureur par intermittence, elle incendiait la psychologue, vociférait des menaces à l'encontre de l'officier qui l'accompagnait et pestait contre le manque de conscience professionnelle du poste de police. Parfois, dans ses accès de colère, une certaine lucidité pointait et elle paraissait réaliser que ce cauchemar n'était pas une mise en scène. Et elle retombait dans la fureur.

Sasuke vit son collègue ouvrir la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire et à la seconde où la jeune femme posa son regard sur son mari, elle s'interrompit. Sasuke observa son visage se décomposer à mesure que son esprit exécutait toutes les connexions. Son cheminement de pensées se lisait sur son visage rougi sous l'effet de la colère.

Mais il n'y avait plus de fureur.

Il n'y avait plus de mécontentement.

Il n'y avait plus de courroux.

nIl n'y avait plus que douleur.


	2. Abyssale

Après une autopsie qui avait mis à jour tous les sévices cruels que la fillette avait subis, le corps fut remis à la famille. Plongée dans un silence depuis la mort de l'enfant, Temari Nara survivait plus qu'elle n'existait. Les jours et les nuits se ressemblaient, se succédaient sans qu'elle ne les distingue.

Identiques, ils défilaient sans troubler son mutisme. Tout comme les membres des deux familles réunies dans cette épreuve et les proches défilaient devant elle en lui présentant leurs plus sincères condoléances.

Qu'en avait-elle à foutre de leurs maudites condoléances ?

Elles ne changeraient pas sa situation, elles ne ramèneraient pas sa fille.

Toute cette agitation empathique et pathétique l'insupportait.

Tous ces visages éplorés, peinés nourrissaient une telle colère qu'elle requérait toutes ses forces pour la contenir. Et ces moines shintoïstes qui récitaient leurs prières. Ne savaient-ils donc pas que sa fille n'était ni shintoïste ni bouddhiste ni monothéiste.

Elle n'était qu'une petite fille de quatre ans, bordel !

Temari Nara ne souhaitait pas exploser devant toutes ces personnes.

Se donner en spectacle ne relevait pas de son apanage.

Toute cette compassion la rendait nauséeuse. Ou alors le manque de nutrition. Qu'en avait-elle à cirer ? Tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Les amis se présentaient, l'étreignaient, exprimaient leur affliction si haute et sincère.

Qu'en savaient-ils réellement de ce qu'elle éprouvait ?

Exaspérée par l'étalage de larmes et de sanglots d'une amie proche, elle détourna la tête. Quelle comédienne. Elle avait tellement mal que sa souffrance l'empêchait de verser la moindre larme. Qu'elle passe pour une mère froide et insensible lui importait peu. Ceux qui la critiqueraient n'étaient pas les victimes de cette tragédie. Son cœur saignait abondamment dans sa poitrine.

Si elle pleurait, des larmes de sang rouleraient sur son visage.

Son beau-père intervint et éloigna la madeleine impertinente. Il avait toujours su la comprendre. Il se posta à ses côtés, chargé de chasser tous ceux qui oseraient faire un scandale pitoyable devant elle.

\- Shikamaru ?

Il sursauta à l'appel et se tourna vers sa mère. Yoshino refoula la tristesse qui revenait chaque fois qu'elle apercevait le visage de son fils, aminci et ployant sous le poids de son chagrin. Il la regardait toujours avec cet air implorant, la suppliant de mettre à un terme à ses souffrances. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait panser la plaie qu'il lui demandait de guérir. Elle ne pouvait que lui apporter tout son soutien et son amour. Elle surmontait la perte de sa petite-fille pour soutenir les jeunes parents, anéantis. Avec son mari et la famille de sa bru, ils prenaient en charge tout ce qui requérait la présence des jeunes parents. Ils géraient l'organisation des rites funéraires, l'accueil des proches et veillaient sur eux. L'appartement du jeune couple devenait étroit par la présence de toutes ces personnes. La journée, Shikamaru avait l'impression de se sentir mieux. La tombée de la nuit chassait cette sensation comme elle chassait ces personnes de son appartement. Alors il se trouvait seul.

Seul à supporter ce trop plein de douleur. C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter.

Et dans ces moments d'abattement profond, sa mère représentait son seul soulagement.

\- Maman...

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il appela à l'aide sa mère. Yoshino s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, espérant le décharger de sa souffrance par la force de son amour. Il ne s'effondrait pas. Pas en public. Pas dans cette cuisine. Il ne craquera pas mais dans la poigne ferme, presque douloureuse de son fils, Yoshino sentit que cela lui coûtait beaucoup d'efforts. Avec une tendresse maternelle, elle caressa son visage, essuyant les larmes baignant ses joues, les masquant à la vue des indiscrets.

\- Je n'y arriverais pas, Maman, murmura-t-il, dévasté.

\- Je suis là, Shikamaru, nous sommes là.

\- C'est ... trop dur.

Yoshino enfouit le visage de son fils dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de poursuivre, étouffant ses sanglots en son sein. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient, son cœur de mère et de grand-mère, meurtri. Son regard croisa celui du frère cadet de sa bru, Kankuro, qui dissimulait très mal son envie de pleurer. Yoshino était forte mais même sa force avait des limites. Elle parvenait tout juste à s'occuper de son fils sans faillir. Cependant, elle se savait impuissante face à Temari. La mère qu'elle était ne pourrait pas soulager la jeune maman sans sombrer avec elle.

Et Temari sombrait.

La crémation, l'enterrement, les prières des moines se déroulaient sans que son état ne change. Sans expression, errant telle un esprit, plus morte que vivante, elle se rendait où il fallait qu'elle se rende, elle exécutait celle qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse. Lorsqu'elle effectuait tout ce qu'on exigeait d'elle, elle rentrait dans cet appartement devenu étranger. Les jours, les semaines et les mois passaient sans que cette situation évolue. Shikamaru se noyait dans le travail tandis qu'elle démissionnait, vivant recluse dans la chambre de sa fille.

Et chaque soir, lorsqu'il rentrait, épuisé, aussi moralement que physiquement, il l'apercevait, agenouillée, au milieu de la pièce. Elle ne regardait rien de particulier, se contentait d'actionner les volets selon que le jour se lève ou que la nuit tombe.

Elle ne quittait sa position que pour se désaltérer, assouvir ses besoins et se laver.

Manger ne faisait pas partie de ses besoins primaires. Parfois, lorsque son subconscient s'alarmait de son état, elle attrapait la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main et mangeait sans appétit.

Sa perte de poids impressionnait quiconque venu lui rendre visite. Ses frères souhaitaient l'interner de force, inquiets pour sa santé. Ils lui parlaient, la suppliaient de prendre mieux soin d'elle sans succès. Shikamaru demeurait aussi démuni.

Frappé par sa propre affliction, observer chaque jour sa femme l'endeuillait un peu plus. Depuis que cette terrible perte, leur vie avait été décimée. Il ne savait même pas s'ils formaient toujours un couple. Il partait tôt le matin et rentrait tard le soir, désirant s'éloigner le plus possible de cet appartement qui lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Il la retrouvait toujours dans la même position.

À genoux. Dos à l'entrée de la chambre de l'enfant.

Elle ne répondait jamais à ses bonjours, au revoir, bonsoir. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de la couvrir d'une couverture, tard dans la nuit, lorsqu'enfin, le sommeil la gagnait. Il la regardait dormir, luttant contre l'envie de la serrer contre lui.

Parce qu'il en avait besoin. Terriblement besoin.

Shikamaru deviendrait fou si leur couple disparaissait.

Temari avait toujours été la plus forte des deux. Elle l'avait toujours porté, soulevé, soutenu toujours plus haut avec puissance. Assister à son naufrage le désarmait, la voir, prostrée dans une telle peine, le bouleversait. Ses propres forces le désertaient. Le peu de courage qu'il prenait de ses parents et de la bienveillance de leur entourage diminuait jour après jour. Aussi indubitablement que leur fille s'en était allée, Temari s'éloignait. Et il ne survirait pas à une séparation.

Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés sans qu'ils n'échangent une parole ?

Trop. Beaucoup trop. La dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé, elle l'implorait de ne pas confirmer la perte tragique de leur fille. Aussitôt qu'elle l'avait aperçu sur le seuil de la salle d'interrogatoire, elle l'avait examiné puis le déni l'aveuglant, s'était précipitée vers lui. Il revoyait ses magnifiques yeux verts embués de larmes naissantes qu'elle refoulait avec une rage déterminée. Il les voyait briller et le supplier de taire cette ignoble nouvelle. Il avait été le dernier rempart avant qu'elle perde toute raison. Il avait été la dernière lueur d'espoir, le symbole que leur petite fille reviendrait à la maison. Il avait été la seule personne en qui toute sa confiance avait été placée.

Et tout cela s'était évanoui.

Il avait anéanti ses espoirs, brisé son âme et libéré cette blessure qui ne cicatriserait jamais. Dans ses souvenirs, elle n'oublierait jamais qu'il avait été le porteur de la mauvaise nouvelle, le messager du départ de leur fille. Et elle avait toutes les raisons de reporter sa colère sur lui. Il avait simplement tenu son rôle. Son rôle de mari et son rôle de père. Il avait été fort les premiers temps, espérant qu'elle le relèverait lorsqu'il s'effondrerait à son tour.

Mais il était à bout.

Il ne tenait plus. Il avançait sans vie. L'amour de sa mère et le soutien familial ne lui suffisaient plus. Son être implorait une seule et unique personne capable de le sortir de cet abyme de souffrances. Et, pitoyable, meurtri, misérable, il se tournait vers cette personne.

\- Temari ?

Sa propre voix peinait à prononcer ces trois syllabes au bout de ces longs mois de solitude et de silence. Elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. Elle garda sa pose intacte, feignant d'entendre son appel au secours.

\- Temari, s'il te plaît, poursuivit-il, en s'approchant d'elle. On ne peut pas ... on ne peut plus continuer comme ça, Tem. Parle-moi, je t'en prie.

Sans grande surprise, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il n'abandonna pas, contournant le petit lit pour s'installer à ses côtés. Il ne dit rien durant un moment, observant la femme qu'il aimait. Le changement physique était stupéfiant mais ce qui l'attristait le plus, restait le néant de ses belles prunelles. Autrefois si vives et brillantes, elles reflétaient actuellement la profonde douleur de Temari. Sa tristesse, mêlée à sa colère, son déni face à cette cruelle perte, détruisait cette femme si joyeuse, énergique et vivante jadis. Shikamaru souffrait encore plus de ce changement.

Par amour pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi pour la tirer de cet état d'autodestruction.

Elle avait autant besoin que lui d'être sauvée.

\- Tem... murmura-t-il. Parle-moi.

Il ne reçut aucune attention. En désespoir de cause, il tenta de toucher son épaule. Mais avant même qu'il ne la frôle, elle eut un mouvement de recul si brusque et rapide, qu'il le laissait sans voix. Puis, il avança à nouveau sa main vers elle. En vain. Elle s'éloigna. Elle s'éloigna de lui. Sidéré, il la fixait, perdu, et craignant le pire.

Temari le rejetait ?

\- Tem...

\- Tais-toi, souffla-t-elle.

N'ayant pas utilisé ses cordes vocales depuis de longs mois, sa voix différait totalement. Cassée et comme dépourvue de la vivacité qu'il l'avait habitée auparavant. Elle reflétait parfaitement l'état de sa propriétaire.

Surprise par sa propre voix, Temari détourna la tête non sans avoir jeté un regard haineux à son mari. Regard qui le blessa. Qui le toucha. Qui lui fit si mal, qu'il se délesta du peu de forces restantes.

\- Temari, j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle se retenait de lui jeter à la figure toutes les atrocités qui lui passaient par la tête. Elle se maîtrisait pour l'instant. Seulement s'il s'entêtait, elle ne se retiendrait pas. Elle lui balancerait tout ce que son esprit mutilé accumulait depuis la mort de l'enfant. Il deviendrait son exutoire et elle lui crierait des choses horribles.

Des paroles qui l'anéantiraient. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'épargner ? Pourquoi le protéger de toute cette haine, mélangée à cette culpabilité sans nom, cette douleur sans limite qui la rongeait en son sein ? Pourquoi devait-il vivre sans supporter son fardeau ? Pourquoi se tenait-il debout, lui, le couard et fragile Shikamaru, alors qu'elle, la brave et forte Temari, s'enterrait dans sa souffrance et ne parvenait plus à remonter de cet abysse ?

\- Tout cela est de ta faute.

L'accusation le surprit et le blessa. Il se sentait déjà bien coupable de n'avoir pas su protéger sa fille. Si sa propre femme, la personne dont l'avis comptait le plus pour lui, l'accusait, il ne pouvait que se sentir encore plus misérable et indigne de vivre.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, sa culpabilité jointe à l'accusation de Temari l'étouffant.

Temari retint de justesse les propos immondes avant qu'ils ne s'échappent de sa bouche. Il s'excusait ? Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il s'excuse alors qu'elle l'accusait sans fondement et en toute injustice. Il n'avait rien fait et pourtant revêtait ce manteau de criminel sans broncher. Il n'était coupable de rien.

C'était elle qui était coupable de lui faire porter ce fardeau parce que ses propres épaules ne le supportaient plus. Sa haine contre le monde entier et surtout contre elle-même, cette culpabilité qui ne la quittait jamais et dont elle voulait se débarrasser sur lui, la rendait mauvaise. Il baissa la tête, supportant son jugement sans se défendre. Elle vit les larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Temari, entendit-elle.

Son aveu lui arracha un hoquet de stupeur.

Elle observa l'homme qu'était son mari. Elle l'avait négligé. Durant ces mois sombres, il avait maigri, les traits de son visage étaient tirés et son air éreinté la médusait.

Elle mesurait à quel point elle avait été égoïste. En se réfugiant dans sa propre peine, sa propre colère, elle avait délaissé un homme en proie à une grande sensibilité.

Son mari était fragile et lâchement, égoïstement, elle l'avait laissé se noyer dans ses tourments.

Shikamaru redressa la tête et la contempla à travers des yeux embués.

Elle était aussi perdue et dévastée que lui.

Elle devait se raccrocher à quelqu'un tout comme il implorait son aide. Ils ne remonteraient pas à la surface s'ils ne se portaient pas secours mutuellement. Acculé à une dernière chance, il se risqua une nouvelle fois de la toucher. Sa main frôla craintivement son visage, ses doigts caressant à peine sa joue.

Ce toucher réveilla un besoin irrépressible.

Aussi soudaine que brutale, l'envie de l'autre supplanta tout autre raisonnement.

Le corps de Shikamaru s'échauffa, réclamant sans protestation celui de Temari.

Il désirait la toucher, promener ses mains sur son corps, le redécouvrir de ses doigts, de sa bouche et de sa langue. Il désirait entendre ses soupirs, percevoir ses gémissements étouffés et l'observer se pâmer. Plus que tout, il souhaitait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, se lover dans son odeur et se poser sur sa poitrine pour écouter battre son cœur. Il la voulait d'une manière irraisonnée et irraisonnable.

Son besoin était irrésistible, vital.

S'il ne la touchait pas, s'il ne l'embrassait pas, s'il ne l'étreignait pas, Shikamaru se viderait. Il se viderait de ses forces et de la volonté de vivre. Il se viderait de son essence même. Elle lui renvoya son regard désespéré, aussi désœuvrée et désemparée que lui. Elle avait plus besoin de lui qu'elle ne se l'admettait.

Une ultime minute d'immobilisme s'acheva avant que, d'un commun et tacite accord, leurs bouches ne se rejoignent. Les souffles se mêlèrent, les corps se rapprochèrent, les mains se redécouvrirent.

Affamées, elles recherchaient à combler le manque créé par le deuil.

Elles exploraient l'autre, se rappelaient de ses courbes et de ses lignes, cherchant à renouer avec le passé, à retrouver ce qui avait fait défaut pendant ces longs mois de solitude. La nécessité de retrouver la sérénité qui les comblait auparavant était puissante. Le besoin de l'autre n'était pas tant une soif primaire basique fondée sur le sexe, mais plus une réelle exigence d'échapper à la solitude.

L'un comme l'autre cherchait à fuir cet état d'isolement, ne supportant pas davantage de demeurer esseulé. Ce deuil les avait frappés au plus profond de leur être. Il avait blessé leur chair et menaçait de les emporter s'ils l'enduraient chacun de leur côté. Être ensemble n'avait pas d'autre but que de traverser les épreuves à deux.

Se soutenir mutuellement, se relever successivement faisait partie du contrat. Partager la douleur, supporter ensemble le poids de la souffrance distinguait un couple. Ils avaient promis d'affronter ensemble toutes les épreuves que la vie poserait sur leur chemin. Ils avaient promis d'être toujours présent l'un pour l'autre. Cette promesse fondait la base de leur couple. Pendant que leurs corps se recherchaient, se retrouvaient et s'unissaient, ils se rappelaient de ce serment. Son importance fondamentale dans leur histoire. Son respect, capital pour leur avenir.

Les mains agrippaient, touchaient, caressaient, les lèvres baisaient, effleuraient et nourrissaient ce désir impérieux de sentir l'autre près de soi, en soi pour faire à cette terrible épreuve à deux. L'union serait leur force. Comme toujours.

Ils se renforçaient avec la présence de l'autre, ils s'armaient, combattifs, aspirant et partageant l'énergie que leur symbiose produisait. Cette force commune les vivifierait face à ce deuil insoutenable. Ensemble, ils vaincraient.

Grâce à Shikamaru, Temari sortirait de cet état apathique, de ce naufrage psychique qui la tuerait. Grâce à elle, Shikamaru émergeait de son effondrement.

Ensemble, ils surmonteraient la disparition de leur fille.

Plus aucune barrière ne faisait obstacle à leur union. L'un dans l'autre, les mains s'accrochant au corps, les bouches expirant bruyamment. Leur cœur battait rapidement, s'accordant au rythme soutenu de leur échange.

Peau contre peau, bouche contre poitrine, main contre lèvres, pas une partie de leur corps ne se soudait à l'autre. Tout était rapide, brusque, illustrant l'état désespéré qui les habitait. La soif du soutien de l'autre guidait leurs corps, la rédemption, le soulagement qu'ils attendaient de leur partenaire les enfiévrait. Les spirales de la jouissance frappèrent subitement Temari.

Ce fut soudain, puissant et blasphématoire.

La réalité la frappa brutalement.

Sans prévenir, avant qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, elle éclata en sanglots.

Les barrières solidement édifiées pour affronter ce deuil s'effritèrent et tombèrent en poussière, son orgasme libérant un flot de larmes. Ces larmes qu'elle avait vaillamment retenues, refoulées durant tous ces mois, refusant de pleurer la mort de son enfant. Pleurer révélait son impuissance, signifiait que leur fille ne reviendra pas. Pleurer symbolisait son chagrin incommensurable, son état de mère endeuillée. Pleurer revenait à admettre que son bébé ne deviendrait jamais une fillette allant à l'école, jouant au base-ball, faisant du judo et entrant à l'université.

Pleurer, pleurer et se confronter à l'inévitable, à l'indubitable.

Pleurer la mort de sa fille mettait en exergue sa vulnérabilité, sa faiblesse face à ce deuil trop dur à supporter.

Les sanglots noyaient sa gorge, les larmes inondaient son visage et la brûlaient.

Son être se tordait sous la souffrance, son déni violemment battu par la réalité cruelle. Dans cet enfer, deux bras l'enlacèrent plus fortement, l'attirant contre l'homme le plus doux qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Et même si les pleurs continuaient, le degré de souffrance diminuait, à mesure qu'elle réalisait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une nouvelle vague de sanglots étreignit sa poitrine et à corps perdu, elle s'abandonna à Shikamaru. Ses mains le serraient plus fermement, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Elle avait terriblement besoin de lui.

Seule, elle ne parviendrait pas à faire surface.

Avec une délicatesse infinie, Shikamaru essuya son visage, retenant à grand peine ses propres larmes. Il ignora les pincements marquant son dos et ses flancs et embrassa doucement sa femme. Il baisa son front, ses tempes, enfouit son visage dans son cou et la laissa déverser les larmes qu'elle ne s'était pas autorisée à verser.

Il demeura en elle, près d'elle, la tenant contre lui, refusant de la livrer à elle-même. Ils resteraient ensemble.


	3. Au coeur

_Des gloussements s'élevèrent et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre d'où ils provenaient exactement, une petite masse sauta sur son abdomen. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement mais la vue valait tous les efforts du monde._

 _Une petite chipie aux cheveux ébouriffés, le fixait derrière ses longs cils._

 _Ses yeux marron clair pétillaient de malice et sa petite main retenait difficilement un ricanement. Toute jolie dans son pyjama vert aux motifs de Shukaku l'adorable tanuki de son dessin animé préféré, elle frotta ses yeux, chassant les dernières traces de sommeil. Il sourit en remarquant sur sa joue la marque des oreilles de sa peluche favorite. Le soleil qui pénétrait dans la chambre créait des reflets blonds à sa farouche chevelure, lui donnant un côté de sa mère._

 _À part une chevelure et des yeux d'un ton plus clair que les siens, sa fille tenait plus de lui que de sa mère. Temari même disait que sa fille ressemblait davantage aux Nara que du côté de sa famille. Elle portait très bien son prénom. Sa princesse était une petite beauté de Nara._

\- _Bonjour, Bichette._

\- _Bonjour, mon papa chéri, répondit la fillette, en nouant ses petits bras autour de son cou._

 _C'était cela le bonheur d'être le père d'une adorable fille. Des bisous, des câlins et des déclarations d'amour sans restriction. Parfaitement comblé par la tendresse débordante de son enfant, Shikamaru arrangea les cheveux en bataille. Il se savait extrêmement chanceux. Il était entouré de femmes exceptionnelles : sa mère, sa femme et sa fille. Il leur était reconnaissant et surtout, il s'évertuait à les satisfaire chacune de son mieux._

\- _Tu as bien dormi ?_

\- _Ouiii..._

\- _Tu as déjà mangé ?_

\- _Ouiii... c'était très bon, informa la fillette, en massant son ventre._

\- _Qu'est-ce que Maman a préparé ?_

\- _Du ma... reau._

 _Shikamaru sourit un peu plus tandis que sa fille roulait sur le côté, tenant fermement d'une main sa peluche._

\- _Du quoi ?_

\- _Ma... reau ..._

\- _Maquereau, prononça-t-il, lentement._

\- _Maquereau, répéta parfaitement, l'enfant, avant de lui raconter l'épisode de Shukaku le tanuki du matin._

 _Shikamaru n'échangerait pour rien au monde son existence. Sa petite vie normale et simple le comblait parfaitement. Chaque matin, il avait droit au compte-rendu complet de l'épisode de Shukaku le gentil tanuki. Il était souvent complété par celui de Tsunade la princesse limace et les cours d'éveil diffusés par la première chaîne nationale. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception._

 _Avec une force de persuasion héritée de sa mère, la fillette le conduit au salon et ils exécutèrent les cours de gym liés à l'apprentissage des hiragana. Alertée par les éclats de rire, Temari émergea de la chambre de l'enfant et se rendit au salon, intriguée. Elle dissimula avec difficulté son fou rire lorsqu'elle aperçut son mari dans une posture étrange identique à celle de leur fille._

 _Cette dernière était plus souple mais manquait d'équilibre alors que son père peinait à toucher ses chevilles sans plier les genoux. Elle gigotait en tout riant, énonçant à haute voix les hiragana affichés sur l'écran de télévision._

\- _Eh bien ... c'est ce que vous faites pendant que je ne suis pas là._

 _Surpris, Shikamaru perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à terre, causant un large sourire à Temari. Leur fille éclata de rire et accourut vers sa mère._

\- _C'est pour apprendre à lire, Maman !_

\- _Vraiment ?_

\- _Oui ! Je sais déjà lire « maman », « papa », « chat », « mamie » et « vent », énuméra la fillette, en comptant sur ses doigts._

\- _Tu es forte, ma chérie, complimenta Temari, en se mettant à l'hauteur de l'enfant._

 _Elle échangea un regard plein de fierté avec Shikamaru et attrapa la main de sa fille._

\- _On va se laver maintenant, n'oublie pas qu'on doit aller voir Oncle Gaara et Kankûro avant qu'ils prennent leur avion._

\- _Cool ! s'écria la fillette, avant de s'élancer vers la salle de bain._

 _Temari se retourna vers Shikamaru, son humeur moqueuse de retour._

\- _Tu comptes vraiment lui apprendre les hiragana par une gymnastique ... bizarre ?_

\- _Oui, c'est efficace, renchérit-il, en se relevant, l'expression corporelle est très ... puissante et communicative. Et comme c'est ludique, les enfants apprennent sans problème._

\- _Ah, vraiment ?_

\- _Vraiment, assura Shikamaru, en enroulant un bras à la taille de sa femme. Je sais dire « je t'aime » avec mon corps._

\- _Ça, c'est intéressant._

\- _Mmm... ça te dirait que je te montre ?_

\- _Tu as réveillé ma curiosité._

 _Shikamaru sourit de son air conquis et amusé et embrassa longuement son épouse. Oui, il était l'homme le plus chanceux._

Malheureusement, la chance avait tourné.

Shikamaru rechercha la télécommande et éteignit la télévision. Il n'avait plus envie de se morfondre. Regarder l'émission « Apprends les hiragana » restait une mauvaise idée. Il avait passé trop de mois à visionner cette émission. Cela rajoutait plus de tristesse que cela ne l'aidait à faire le deuil de sa fille.

Le silence reprit ses droits dans l'appartement. Il se fit couler du café, une dépendance héritée de la période la plus sombre et la plus difficile de sa vie. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, but une gorgée du liquide chaud tout en admirant le soleil poindre le bout de son nez. Cette matinée lui rappelait ces jours heureux, accompagnés des rires enfantins de sa fille.

Dorénavant, seul le silence l'accompagnerait. Cela faisait trois ans que leur fille avait disparu. Pourtant, sa petite voix résonnait toujours dans sa tête. Il sentait sa présence dans sa chambre inchangée, sa chaleur quand elle s'endormait sur son buste, ses petits pieds sur les siens lorsqu'ils dansaient ensemble.

Tous ses souvenirs demeuraient intacts. Tellement réels que cela lui faisait mal.

Shikamaru poussa un soupir, chassant ces tristes pensées.

« _De la négativité, tirez de la positivité_ » répétait son psychologue.

Quelle positivité pouvait-il tirer de ces douloureux souvenirs ? Son enfant ne reviendrait jamais, sa présence lui manquerait toujours, jusqu'à son dernier jour.

« _Gardez la joie qu'elle vous a donnée, le bonheur qu'elle a créé._

 _Elle n'est pas partie, Monsieur Nara, elle est en vous, dans votre cœur_ ».

Instinctivement, il porta la main à son cœur et massa doucement sa poitrine.

Il revoyait cet adorable sourire espiègle sur cette bouille angélique. Une douce sensation, mélange de tendresse et de tristesse contenue, se diffusa lentement. Même partie, elle le rendait heureux. Il avait été un père chanceux, joyeux, fier et comblé.

\- Shika ?

Il chassa rapidement les larmes qui humidifiaient ses yeux et se tourna vers son interlocutrice. Temari se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, vêtue d'une robe blanche, splendide. Elle remarqua sans mal ses yeux rougis et avança vers lui.

Sans se soucier de sa tenue, elle l'enlaça tendrement.

\- Elle me manque aussi, souffla-t-elle, au bout d'un moment.

\- Je suis désolé, Tem, je ne voulais ...

Temari s'écarta de lui et lui adressa un petit sourire. Elle ne souriait plus de la même façon qu'auparavant, mais elle faisait des efforts pour lui sourire.

\- Ça ira, assura-t-elle, en caressant son visage. Tu es prêt ?

Il hocha la tête. Temari s'était éloignée du monde du travail, refusant de reprendre la vie qu'elle avait toujours menée. Tout avait changé avec la perte de sa fille. Rien ne serait plus comme avant. Elle devait donc reconstruire quelque chose de nouveau où aucun souvenir ne viendrait la hanter. Elle devait repartir sur des bases neuves avec l'énergie de sa fille dans son cœur.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait relevé ses manches et fondé son centre d'éveil.

Sa fille adorait les charmantes animatrices de son centre et racontait avec plaisir ses journées bien chargées. Sa fille y avait été très heureuse. Malheureusement, la rareté de ces centres poussait certaines femmes à abandonner leur poste et renoncer à leur carrière. Ouvrir de tels centres permettrait à ces femmes de conserver leur travail tout en le conjuguant avec une vie familiale.

Temari veillerait à ce que chaque enfant soit content de venir chez _Minako_.

Dédier ce centre d'éveil à sa fille symbolisait le renouveau de sa vie. De la négativité, elle avait tiré de la positivité. Désormais, Minako serait présente partout. Dans ce bâtiment qui soulagerait les parents, dans le sourire des enfants accueillis. L'immeuble avait été entièrement conçu et décoré selon les goûts de la petite fille avec quelques ajustements.

Aujourd'hui était le premier jour.

Il n'y avait encore qu'une dizaine d'enfants mais Temari était certaine qu'avec le bouche à oreilles et la volonté de certaines femmes de continuer à travailler même en étant mère, son projet aurait un futur radieux.

\- Elle aurait aimé cet endroit, admit Shikamaru, admirant les dernières finitions.

Temari s'en sortait brillamment. Émue, elle attrapa sa main et la serra fort, ses yeux brillants. Parler de leur Minako restait encore douloureux mais ensemble, ils surmontaient. Ce centre d'éveil représentait leur nouveau départ. Ils allaient mieux, cette terrible épreuve ayant renforcé et solidifié leur couple. Plus unis que jamais, ils avanceraient main dans la main, Minako les accompagnant en pensée.

* * *

Voilà ;)

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi, ça me donne pas envie d'écrire de drames à l'avenir. Mais c'était un défi intéressant ;)

À la revoyure !

Bichebleue


End file.
